A New Life
by KatyLeighx
Summary: Fanfic about Quirrellmort. Based on AVPM version Set in Harry's 3rd year. This is really about Voldemort's new life after he was supposedly killed.
1. Chapter 1

"Quirrell" Voldemort said passionately "That feels good."

"You want me to do it harder?" replied Quirrell.

"Yeah, harder."

"That good?"

"Not good. Amazing."

"Do I not get a shot?"

"No it's too good! Uh." moaned Voldemort.

"Come on it's my turn." demanded Quirrell.

Voldemort kept on refusing. "That's it no more backrubs for you."

"Aww Quirrell why do you have to be such a buzzkill?"

"Because I do. Come on let's get to sleep now. We'll end up disturbing the neighbours."

"Fine Quirrell. Just because I love you."

"Ha-ha. I love you too Voldy."

Quirrell had his usual nightmare that night. He dreamt he was back in Azkaban. He hated it but then who would like it. This dream brought back all his bad memories from when Voldemort left him. Even though Quirrell knew he wouldn't do it again he was always paranoid Voldemort would. This is what made it more of a nightmare. He couldn't stand losing Voldemort. It was a too painful experience.

"Quirrell, Quirrell wake up, Quirrell." Quirrel was shaking. He always did this when he was having the nightmare.

"Quirrell are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quirrell lied. He was still shaking.

"No you're not. Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Hot Chocolate? A Jane Austen novel?" Voldemort offered. He knew Quirrell liked to read Jane Austen. She was Quirrell's favourite author.

Quirrell laughed. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for waking me up it much appreciated."

"Don't worry. I may have been an evil dark lord but I'm nicer now. Especially to you my little squirrel Quirrel."

"What time is it anyway?" Quirrel asked.

"Emm 7 in the morning."

"Oh I am as well getting up then."

"Nah, it's your turn"


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't wake up again until late that afternoon. About 2pm. Luckily Quirrell didn't have work that day since it was a Sunday. Sunday was Quirrell and Voldemort's movie night/day. This had been a tradition ever since they first met and Voldemort binded himself to Quirrell's body. It was only interrupted on those cold, dark nights Quirrell spent in Azkaban. It was Quirrell's turn to pick the movie that night. He always chose something soppy and romantic. He chose Titanic even though they had both seen it a million times. It was known as one of the greatest love story ever. So no wonder Quirrell loved it so much. Quirrell then went to get popcorn then got set up on the sofa for the movie.

"I find your obsession with romance movies so cute. I'm glad a found a hopeless romantic like you." Voldemort giving Quirrell a little peck. This made Quirrell blush as red as a tomato. He was used to cute compliments like this from Voldemort but they never failed to make him blush and smile every time. Quirrell couldn't stop smiling. He snuggled up to Voldemort as they put the movie on. They both felt so happy in that moment. They just wanted to stay like that forever. This unfortunately couldn't happen.

"I really wish I could stay at home tomorrow. I don't wanna go back to work." Quirrell complained.

"Well I, no we kind of need you to go back to work. How do you expect us to live an adequate life if you earn no money hah? I can't really work. The wizard cops would jump on me as soon as they saw me. I am the most notorious villain in the wizarding world you know?" Voldemort joked. Although this was true, he was the most notorious villain in the wizarding world but everyone thought he was dead. If he was still alive he would have at least a million dollar price on his head. Voldemort wasn't like this anymore or at least seemed not to be but no one would ever believe him. The only person that did was Quirrell. Voldemort rarely left the house and when he did he was never called by his real name and always wore a disguise. He usually wore the weirdest of clothes but secretly he liked the clothes. He liked getting out of his black and into some reasonably bright colours. Since they only went out in the muggle world they always stood out. They didn't know how to dress around muggles so whenever they walked down the street they always got stared at. Voldemort also had to grow out his hair. He looked too creepy and recognisable with his old hair. It was now a light brown with little ringlets. It was fine and soft like a babys. This was what his hair was like when he was still Tom Riddle.

That night they both ended up falling asleep on the soda. They both lay there with Voldemorts arms around Quirrell's waist and his head rested on Quirrell's shoulder. It was the cutest picture ever.


End file.
